


米兰公馆

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	1. 你们米兰都是什么TM的鬼东西啊！！！

【1】  
作为一只嗅嗅，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多有着所有嗅嗅都拥有的天性，对于财宝爱的无法自拔，而且有着无可比拟的黄金运，这一点在他找到了他一生挚爱卡卡以后就更为明显了。  
他的伴侣卡卡是一个可怜见180多岁的小吸血鬼，在现代化社会里面靠着不怎么好喝的人造血浆度日。克里斯蒂亚诺恨不得拿两根麻绳把自己和卡卡困在一起然后再系上十个八个锁，然后把钥匙丢进马里亚纳海沟。  
这也就是为什么卡卡提出想回家看看的时候克里斯蒂亚诺没有犹豫就答应了。  
造孽啊。

【2】  
卡卡家里有很多人，是一个大家庭，这个从卡卡收到的家信的数量上可见一斑。花里胡哨的大鸟，神出鬼没的黑猫，甚至冰箱里面没有磕开的鸡蛋都有可能是传信的工具——天知道克里斯热好了锅以后磕开鸡蛋里面没有蛋清蛋黄只有一个叠的乱七八糟纸团的时候内心是多么的崩溃。  
尤其是你的男朋友叼着饼干欢呼：“是皮波的信！”然后喷了你一脸的饼干屑。  
话题跑远了，卡卡家里人很多意味着和卡卡出门注定不可能轻装简行，卡卡大包小包的收拾了几大袋子礼物，然后把它们通通塞进了门口停着的黑色的马车里面。

——等等，这个马车哪里来的？以及为什么拉车的马没有脑袋？  
作为一只除了自带黄金律和幸运值就没有其他特殊能力的嗅嗅，克里斯蒂亚诺怕了起来。

【3】  
卡卡在米兰的家是一个古老的城堡式的老房子，无头马拉的马车在高速公路上面奔驰了一天，从无数车的头顶上踩过去，终于在深夜里面到达了目的地。  
所有了解古老城堡的人都知道，这些华丽的老建筑到晚上就会流露出一种难以言喻的阴森森来，尤其是城堡坐落在荒无人烟的野外还临近一片荒无人烟的墓地。  
卡卡跳下马车愉快的抱抱那匹马的脖子，没有脑袋的马拿一团黑烟往卡卡的脸上蹭蹭，不知道从哪里发出一声悠长的鸣叫来。  
小吸血鬼看着坐在马车里面迟迟不愿意下来的男朋友咯咯的笑出一对尖尖的虎牙：“我们到了啊克里斯。”  
这和“汤煮好了，主菜可以下锅了”有什么差别啊！嗅嗅不好吃的啊！

然而因为回家心情大好的小吸血鬼完全没有注意克里斯忐忑不安的小情绪，一进门就扯开喉咙喊：“皮波！桑德罗！保罗！格纳罗！安德烈！安德烈亚！我回来啦！”  
克里斯拎着一大堆东西战战兢兢的站在卡卡的身后，他先是听见一阵淅淅索索的声音，然后一个什么东西从天花板上面挂了下来，一双血红色的眼睛直勾勾的看着克里斯。  
“这是什么东西！！！”克里斯一声惨叫，迅速的跳到一边紧紧的抓住自家男朋友，企图把自己藏在身材相仿的男朋友身后。  
结果小男朋友完全没在意他的身为嗅嗅的对于大型捕食者的恐惧，反而抛下他愉快的跑上去，“皮波！”

【4】  
菲利普·“皮波”·因扎吉，来自于一个古老的名叫戈尔贡的家族，有一个蠢兮兮的一不小心被人砍掉脑袋做了装饰品的名叫美杜莎的姑姑。  
克里斯刚刚看到的是因扎吉刚刚保养过的头发，美丽的银环蛇。  
卡卡冲过去抱住站在阴影里面的瘦瘦的青年，像是一只牛皮糖一样的蹭啊蹭：“我好想你啊，皮波！”  
“我也好想你啊！Ricky~”青年反手抱住比自己圆一圈的卡卡，亲昵的不得了。

——如果他的头发没有紧紧的盯着克里斯吐信子，这个场面还能更加温馨一点。

“皮波这是给你的礼物！”卡卡在戈尔贡冰冷的皮肤上面蹭了个爽才舍得放手，跑到被蛇威胁的几乎要僵直了的克里斯旁边，拉开行李袋翻找出一个巨大的盾牌，邀功的说：“你看美杜莎姑姑的脑袋！”  
“我好喜欢啊！Ricky！”因扎吉看上去瘦瘦的，力气倒是不小，毫不费力的拎过盾牌，又挽住卡卡的后颈揉了两把，“姑姑的脑袋真漂亮！Ricky太贴心了！”

谁家送礼送亲属的脑袋的啊！还有拜托能不能挪动一下尊发，别让蛇眼继续盯着嗅嗅啦！！！  
克里斯面带假笑，心里MMP。

【5】  
告别了守在门口等卡卡回家的因扎吉（因扎吉表示他要赶快去睡觉了，他的宝贝头发需要睡眠），卡卡兴奋的一蹦一跳的往家里面走，一路和各个阴森森的画像打招呼：“罗纳尔迪尼奥哥哥！”“大罗纳尔多哥哥！”  
那些黑漆漆的画像不知道从哪里发出的声音，也愉快的和卡卡问好，看到克里斯蒂亚诺则窃窃私语：“就是他么？也叫罗纳尔多？拐走了我们乖乖的小卡卡？”“原来他不是画像啊。”

克里斯：我不是画像还真是抱歉啊！  
卡卡走过一个房间门又退回来用力的敲门：“安德烈亚！安德烈亚！我回来啦！！！”  
这个门可真大啊，不仅是对于身材迷你的嗅嗅本体，哪怕是对于在人群中算是高大的人形态的克里斯来说，这个门也有点大的过分了。  
这个门开来一小道口子，一只巨大的黑的不掺杂质的硬质爪子从里面探出来，同时对于克里斯来说，一股宝藏的气息扑面而来，让他忍不住想冲进去——里面是一只巨大的龙，睡在成吨的黄金上面，睁开一双似睡非睡的眼睛。  
“安德烈亚！”卡卡也跟着进来了，操作娴熟的爬上黄金堆做到龙的肩膀上，“别睡了安德烈亚！我给你带礼物了！”

喂喂喂，睡在黄金上面的龙什么东西没有啊！  
然后克里斯看见卡卡缓缓的炫耀似的拿出了一个巨大的实况足球PlayStation，而巨龙打了个哈欠之后居然露出了一个十分开心的表情……

【6】  
住在一楼的还有一位，克里斯努力克服在巨龙的龙压下跑回去拿金币的冲动被卡卡拉着手向前面一间走去。  
卡卡刚刚推开门，一个红色的东西将将擦着克里斯蒂亚诺的头皮打在了门框上，吓的克里斯蒂亚诺往后猛退了几步，卡卡伸出手戳戳门框上诡异的红色物质，然后把手指放在嘴巴里面舔舔，“桑德罗你好像糖加多了，有点太甜。”  
被叫做桑德罗的英俊人马放下手里面用来发射的巧克力的汤勺——对就是汤勺——天知道他为什么能舀起一勺巧克力酱朝克里斯泼过来然后巧克力酱就迅速的凝结成了杀伤力巨大的固体。而且什么巧克力是红的啊！人血巧克力嘛！！！

不过他现在知道，卡卡行李袋里面那堆克里斯觉得有一吨重的巧克力是给谁的了。

【7】  
对于一只嗅嗅来说，他今天的表现真的是可圈可点，毕竟他已经成功的在戈尔贡、巨龙和人马的面前假装泰然自若，后面的人总不会比这个再恐怖了！  
克里斯深吸一口气跟着卡卡上了二楼，一只强壮有力的独角兽竖着尖角朝克里斯冲过来，克里斯连连后退，而后从一阵透心凉里面传过去，一只游荡着的鬼魂不满的冲他嚷嚷：“你不知道从别人身体里面穿过去是很不礼貌的嘛！”  
克里斯忍了很久的尖叫还是在卡卡的“保罗！安德烈！”中响起来了，卡卡抱着独角兽的脖子牵着鬼魂的手，一脸疑惑的看着几乎崩溃的克里斯。

原谅克里斯吧，他的本体毕竟是一只嗅嗅。

【8】  
“我们去睡觉吧！今天真是奔波的一天。”  
“……是的，只是你往外面走干嘛？”  
“我的床在外面啊！”卡卡拖着几乎虚脱的克里斯外大宅外面走，“那么多张你挑一个你喜欢的吧！”  
卡卡愉快的指着城堡外面那片墓地，而墓地也很配合的蠕动起来，露出了埋在下面精美的棺材。  
“你们米兰都是什么TM的鬼东西啊！！！”


	2. 因扎吉的吸血鬼饲养手册·上

“名称：卡卡”

“产地：大概是……墓地？”  
因扎吉从来就喜欢小生物，比如小青蛙小兔子小老鼠小胖子（……）之类的，可惜他属于历史悠久血统强悍的戈尔贡家族，这些可爱的小东西在他慈爱的目光之下一般来说都是三秒钟之内愉快的嗝屁。  
可能，除了小胖子以外。  
用人话说就是，哪家的小动物不怕冷冰冰有剧毒的爬行类天敌也就是——蛇呢？  
在成功养死第四十一只猫以后，因扎吉终于放弃继续造孽，特别猫哭耗子的流下两行冷冰冰的眼泪（蛇哭猫？whatever），捧着装那只可怜波斯猫准备去墓地里面埋了，顺便接受了来自自家好友伟大的亚平宁皇家墓地的继承人——米兰内洛墓地加图索的嘲笑。  
“皮波，听桑德罗说你终于放弃图害生灵了？”  
“闭嘴吧你，我只是想给它们提供无微不至的照料！”  
“你对他们最好的照料就是离他们远一点，你看我们家有你连蟑螂都不愿意上门光顾。”  
“……”  
因扎吉愤恨的一铲子戳在加图索的痒痒肉上，弄的加图索又气又笑掀起一把墓地灰到因扎吉的脸上，因扎吉的头发和他一起咳嗽起来。  
不过咳嗽的好像不止只有因扎吉，从海拔比因扎吉低了两米一左右的地方，传来了一个小孩子大大的一声“啊嚏”。  
因扎吉低头，他后脑勺上面的那一把银环蛇也一起低头，他埋猫的小盒子下面的土像是被两百只蚯蚓耸动着，伴随着加图索停不下来的“哈哈哈哈哈哈”，他可怜的死去的波斯猫抖的像是猝不及防穿过舍瓦的桑德罗，看起来特别鬼畜。  
突然抖动停止了，一只做工精细的小棺材从因扎吉装猫的盒子下面升起来，把因扎吉可怜的猫给顶到一边去了。  
因扎吉拿起铲子当做防卫，想了一想，还不如瞪大眼睛，要是有个什么妖魔鬼怪出来，直接上戈尔贡家族的必死光波，给家里再添一尊雕像什么的。  
那个红黑色的小棺材“吱呀吱呀”的响了两声，一只肉肉的手伸出来艰难的推开小棺材的盖子，露出一张肉乎乎的小脸来。  
“我天！这是什么！好可爱！”

“物种：吸血鬼”  
“来，卡卡乖，抬个手。”鬼魂舍瓦小心翼翼的拉着小不点的手，把那个还没他腰高的小家伙身上那件不知道是哪一年的衣服给剥了下来。  
自从半夜因扎吉一嗓子嚎醒了整个城堡的所有生物和非生物，抱着一个圆滚滚并且一脸懵逼的小肉球冲进了城堡，所有人的夜晚休息就到此结束了。  
大家长——传说中的奇迹生物独角兽一族的马尔蒂尼先生打着还欠从楼上跑下来，头顶上的角上面还顶着一顶柔软的猫毛睡帽，上下打量着脏兮兮的因扎吉和他手里更加脏兮兮的小团子，“所以，你说的你再也不养宠物的意思是——你要养一个小孩？”  
“对啊对啊，不行嘛？”  
“不行。”马尔蒂尼拒绝的十分坚定，而且拒绝反驳。  
“为什么？！？卡卡不可爱么？”  
“就是因为可爱才不能给你养。”  
“我名字都给他取好了！”  
“你忘记你养死过多少东西了？”马尔蒂尼开始头疼。  
散步一般慢悠悠从房间里面晃出来的人马内斯塔顺带拎着梦游的龙：“也就四十一只猫，二百四十多只仓鼠，十六只狗，两只狐狸，七只白貂，以及数不清楚的鸟类。”内斯塔假模假样的掰掰手指，“皮波，你那么想养小动物就去养蛇呗，那个难度低一点。”  
住在二楼的舍瓦打着哈欠直接穿过楼板落在因扎吉的身边，拿手指去戳他怀里看上去有点呆呆的小孩，“好软啊……”  
“对吧对吧！”因扎吉好不容易抓到一个同盟军，一个劲的冲舍瓦抛眼色。  
“不行，你哪里抱回来的就还到哪里去！”马尔蒂尼不为所动，“别人家找不到孩子会急的。”  
“我捡来的就是我的！”  
“你从哪里捡的？”马尔蒂尼面对一脸“我不管我不听”的因扎吉头更疼了，“把孩子给我，我给还回去。”  
“墓地里面！”  
“你编，你继续编。”马尔蒂尼逼近，因扎吉把小崽子抱的更紧了。  
“格纳罗可以作证！”因扎吉誓死捍卫自己捡来的崽。  
“谁信啊。你上次捡回来的蝙蝠你还说是喷泉里面喷出来的呢！你知道罗伯特来问我要的时候我有多尴尬嘛！”  
“这次我发誓！”  
“你上次也是这么说的！”  
“我觉得皮波这次说的可能是真的唉。”舍瓦在因扎吉绞尽脑汁的辩解中拉拉肉团子的小衣服小裤子，顺带着在他的小脸上又掐了一把“这都是什么时代的衣服料子了？”  
肉团子不高兴的瘪瘪嘴，一双肉肉的小手努力的把舍瓦作怪的手拍开。  
“看这个腐烂程度大概有个好几十年了吧？”内斯塔也走过来，毫不客气的捏了一把团子，“真的好软啊……”  
小团子的眼睛里面迅速的汪了一包眼泪，并且在马尔蒂尼和蔼可亲的询问：“你家在哪里的？”的时候嚎啕大哭。  
“咦，皮波你哪里捡的吸血鬼啊？”迷迷糊糊终于在卡卡尖利的哭声中醒过来的皮尔洛瞌睡懵懂的说。  
“吸血鬼？”  
“对啊，你们没看见他嘴里那两个小尖牙嘛？”

“身高：捡到的时候大概是78公分，现在186公分”  
舍瓦把卡卡破破烂烂的小衣服扒掉了，把他放进浴室的澡盆里面，然后开始犯难了，现在去哪里给这个小家伙找睡衣呢？  
因扎吉在确认小吸血鬼能够留下以后，就迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之时速把卡卡往他怀里面一塞以“熬夜熬的我头发都要掉鳞片了”为理由迅速跑路，舍瓦还没来及挣扎，内斯塔和皮尔洛都喃喃的说“梦游，梦游。”也飞快跑路，只剩下马尔蒂尼任重道远的拍拍他肩膀，然后也上楼睡觉了，只留下舍瓦和卡卡大眼瞪大眼。  
安德烈·舍甫琴科鬼生之大危机。  
“安德涅？”卡卡坐在澡盆里面玩着泡泡，看着舍瓦犯愁，开开心心的朝舍瓦泼水。水穿过舍瓦半透明的身体，直接洒在地上，卡卡好奇的往澡盆外面爬，被舍瓦摁回去，“你继续洗，还有，是安德烈不是安德涅。”  
“安德涅！”  
“是安德烈！”  
“安德涅！”  
“……算了，安德涅就安德涅吧……”舍瓦投降，“你倒是自来熟的，哪天被人拐了都不知道。”  
喂喂喂，舍甫琴科先生，您也挺自来熟的，把见第一面的小孩捏哭了也有你一份吧？  
“安德涅！”卡卡坐在澡盆里面拍手，笑出两颗小尖牙。  
“那就这样，晚上先给你用浴巾裹一下，明天让皮波带你去买衣服！我找找卷尺在哪里呢？给你量个身高……”

“年龄：捡回来了120年”  
“卡卡你还记得你进棺材以前的事情嘛？”因扎吉一只手抱着小肉墩一只手看着自己的购物单，“还有桑德罗的巧克力——这家伙的胃是连接着地狱么？暴食都没他能吃。”  
“不记得了。”小孩乖乖的坐在因扎吉的胳膊上偶尔扭动一下被因扎吉细瘦的胳膊硌的有点痛的小屁股，两只小胳膊挂在因扎吉脖子上“我只记得皮波了。”  
你看看，这是谁家宝贝，这么会说话！  
因扎吉特别自豪的挺了挺脖子，露出一个迷惑人的微笑来，“卡卡真乖~”  
路过的女孩子们小声的捧心抽气。卡卡扒在因扎吉的肩膀上疑惑的看着那些面色红润，感觉快要过呼吸了姑娘们。  
“怎么了卡卡？”  
卡卡乖巧的揉揉自己的小肚子：“皮波，我饿了。”


	3. 因扎吉的吸血鬼饲养手册（下）

“喜欢吃的食物：血，尤其喜欢长得好看的人的血”  
“卡卡，不哭了，尝尝这个。”因扎吉讨好的拿着一个小小的血包在卡卡面前，晃荡来晃荡去，可是小哭包挪动小小的屁股，给因扎吉一个倔强的背影。  
作为一个励志要成为宠物小精灵喂养大师——不对不对错频了，作为一个励志要成为小动物喂养大师的因扎吉遇见了他蛇生的大危机。在他兴致勃勃的带着小吸血鬼去狩猎的时候出现了一点小小的差错。  
是一个什么样的差错呢？  
自从卡卡在街上说了一声饿以后因扎吉满心要炫耀一下自己的捕食技巧——在人类社会捕食是要遵守基本法的。  
“比如，你看那个太老了一定不好吃。”因扎吉悄悄的指着走过去的市长夫人说。  
“你看，那个肥的流油，吃起来容易得三高。”卡卡顺着因扎吉的手指看过去，是一个大富豪。  
“你看那边的那个——啧啧铅粉涂的那么厚，吃起来容易食物中毒。”因扎吉拍拍卡卡肉墩墩的小屁股，“我们是脱离了低级趣味和饥饿天性的高级生物，所以我们一定要小心的选择可口又美丽的晚餐，你看那边，对，那个胸大肤白貌美的小姐，看见了嘛？那个是贝卢斯科尼爵士家的小小姐，这样优雅有教养的女孩子，最适合做晚餐了，记住了嘛？”  
卡卡点点小脑袋，一双大大的眼睛里面流露出了浓浓的“想吃”，就像是一只盯着猫饭的小猫崽子，连小尖牙都一毛一样。  
因扎吉很满意，他抱着卡卡向他们今天的晚餐走过去。  
“贝卢斯科尼小姐，下午好。”因扎吉满面春风的像女孩子打招呼，让对方女孩瞬间红了脸，结结巴巴磕磕绊绊的回礼：“因……因扎吉先生，下午好。”  
“您今天看上去格外光彩照人，这一批东方来的丝绸把您的皮肤衬托的格外白皙。”因扎吉有礼彬彬的对美丽的女士弯腰甚至还在对方的手背上面印下一个礼节性的吻。  
“因扎吉先生今天也是一如既往的英俊，嗯……这是？”因扎吉的说情话的功力不减当年，贝卢斯科尼家的小姐竟然一时间没办法把自己的目光从因扎吉的脸上移开，好一会儿才发现因扎吉手上还抱着一个小豆丁。  
“这是卡卡，我表弟，卡卡来打个招呼？”因扎吉捏着卡卡肉感十足的小手向着贝卢斯科尼家的小小姐挥挥，卡卡配合的笑出两个圆乎乎的小酒窝。  
贝卢斯科尼家的小姐在这一大一小的卖萌中快晕过去了，满脸通红，毫不犹豫的答应了因扎吉接下来的邀约：“卡卡刚刚来，我想带他去买点衣服，但是我对衣服料子之类的样不太熟悉，不知道贝卢斯科尼小姐待会儿有空么？”  
可怜的小姐还不知道因扎吉眼中的爱怜并非爱意，而是，一个顶级厨子对于新鲜食材的珍惜。  
猎物到手以后，就只剩一个怎么吃的问题了。  
这一步是最容易的，因扎吉信心满满的对着坐在马车里毫无知觉的贝卢斯科尼小姐睁开了他身为戈尔贡的双眼。  
力度把控的刚刚好，一块美丽新鲜的腊肉完成了。  
因扎吉愉快的把卡卡抱到马车的座位上，“来吃吧！”  
卡卡愉快的张开嘴，“嗷呜……哇哇！”  
原谅因扎吉没有养过吸血鬼所以完全没有常识吧——年幼的吸血鬼的犬齿十分的脆弱，因扎吉精心制作的带有一定硬度和嚼劲的腊肉，磕掉了卡卡那两颗小小犬齿。  
卡卡嚎啕大哭中，因扎吉惊悚的看见那两颗可怜的小牙牙随着哭声颤抖了几下，而后毫不犹豫的魂归大地。

“换牙：每五十年一次。”  
作为大家长的马尔蒂尼需要关心每一个崽子的成长状态，由于大家都已经成年很久了，所以这种关心一般只有卡卡一个人享受。  
“嗯……”马尔蒂尼拿着个卡卡专用口腔尺子给他新长出来的犬齿量长度，精确到小数点后六位，然后掏出皮尔洛珍藏（其实是不知道塞在那个角落里面被翻出来的）的《关于吸血鬼的一百零一件事》做了一个对比，然后皱起了英俊的眉毛。  
这个严肃的表情把刚刚吃掉了城堡所有的巧克力储备的内斯塔给吓了一跳，最后半块巧克力卡在了喉咙里面，一时间表情比马尔蒂尼还要狰狞。  
不知道是巧克力受热融化还是内斯塔猛灌了两杯水起了作用，内斯塔总算是从成为一只被巧克力噎死的人马的恐慌中缓过劲来，被马尔蒂尼一把拉过去，“桑德罗，你来看看，卡卡的新犬齿是不是有点小？”  
内斯塔看着一边晃着腿坐在高脚凳上的卡卡，在看看马尔蒂尼手中的数据对照，“好像是有点唉？”  
内斯塔抬起头刚刚想问一下要不要紧，就看见马尔蒂尼气势汹汹的卷起手里的纸捏成一个一个棍子，气势汹汹的大吼：“皮波！！！”  
内斯塔摸不着头脑的看着咚咚咚跑走了马尔蒂尼，走过去在卡卡柔软的卷毛上面撸了一把，摸摸自己口袋发现已经没有巧克力可以投喂崽子了，只好又掐了一把卡卡的小脸，“怎么啦？”  
“我也不知道。”卡卡安稳的让掐，十足的乖巧：“大概是保罗对皮波有点不满意？”  
另一边，马尔蒂尼拿蹄子踹开戈尔贡的房门，吓了昼伏夜出的因扎吉一大跳。  
“皮波，我们得谈谈——”  
“？？？”  
“你不能再用幼儿血袋喂卡卡了！他的犬齿都退化了！”  
“！！！”

对于断奶这件事情，卡卡本人表示无所谓，但是因扎吉难过的头发都垂下来了，银环蛇的鳞片都没有光泽了呢！

“伴侣：划掉——划掉——划掉（不情不愿）克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多·多斯桑托斯·阿维罗”  
崽子长大都是要离家的。  
这是养崽子永恒不变的第一定律，虽然因扎吉拒绝承认——在他眼里卡卡还小呢！180的小宝宝怎么能离开监护人呢！万一外面的东西不干净卡卡吃了拉肚子怎么办！  
对此，同样养过崽子而现在丢下崽子们在米兰过冬的塞壬表示：你这就是瞎操心。  
怎么可以不操心呢！因扎吉心很累的看着欢快的收拾行李准备出门的卡卡，狠狠的瞪了舍瓦一眼。舍瓦是鬼魂，虽然不怕被变成石像，但是也被迫在空中僵直了好一会儿。  
舍瓦：“怪我的嘛？！？”  
因扎吉：“不怪你怪谁？要不是你给卡卡讲了那么多奇奇怪怪的睡前故事，卡卡才不会想离家出走呢！”  
舍瓦：“那你怎么不怪内斯塔总是和罗马来的那只乱吃东西的狼公共场合少儿不宜呢！害得我每次都得飘到卡卡面前挡着防止他看到什么不该看的东西！”

舍瓦聚聚，你大概是史上最没有质量的马赛克，没有之一。

然而崽子离家还不是最打击因扎吉的，暴击max是卡卡没过多久写信回来说他找了男朋友。  
鸡妈妈因扎吉几乎要尖叫了：卡卡你才180岁你怎么可以找男朋友！  
对此，路过米兰在圣西罗城堡歇脚的尤文巫师团团长冷漠的表示：妈的智障，皮波你也好意思禁止别人早恋？你家崽子想早恋都已经晚了吧？  
你闭嘴——因扎吉的头发咄咄逼人的朝尤文的小胖子吐信子。

卡卡的男朋友是只马德里的嗅嗅，卡卡在信里面称呼他为“我最亲爱的克里斯”，因扎吉的心都要碎了，“你最爱的再也不是陪你长大的皮波了嘛！”  
而然这封信在寄出去之前经过了多人的手中，所以卡卡看到的是，在一块邮票大小的地方密密麻麻写着：你最爱的不是给你做巧克力的桑德罗了嘛！你最爱的不是给你讲故事的安德烈了嘛！你最爱的不是和你捉迷藏的格纳罗了嘛！你最爱的不是和你一起睡觉觉的安德烈亚了嘛！  
当然字最大的还是因扎吉的，每一笔每一划都透露出控诉之情。  
这让在外面玩的乐不思蜀的卡卡默默反思了下自己是不是有点重色轻友，暗暗下决心，要带自家男朋友回去看看。  
后续的故事，大家都知道了——


	4. 米兰公馆大危机·上

米兰公馆最热闹的就是冬天，供暖充足的老城堡有足够的房间容纳前来避寒的怪物们。但是吧，这个人一多就容易出问题。  
比如，尤文巫师团的二代团长总能和蛇皮狮子心的戈尔贡针尖对麦芒吵的没完没了，大到谁睡了谁的房间，小到早餐的煎蛋加了什么酱，总是有斗不完的嘴。  
对此，大家长马尔蒂尼评论：那么多房间，你俩干嘛总是盯着同一个，丢不丢人啊？  
而路过的内斯塔把所有的巧克力酱都拿走了。

今年冬天也不例外，一如既往的热闹非凡，只是今年多了一个新朋友——小吸血鬼卡卡的男朋友马德里的嗅嗅克里斯。  
克里斯：我真的好怕JPG.  
一楼那个空旷的大厅被炉火照的暖洋洋的，黄花梨木的地地板上铺上了厚厚的羊毛地毯，实木的大桌子上面覆盖上了格子桌布，边角被烛台压的平整，中间摆着各式的热饮和面包。几张小圆桌分布在大厅的各个角落，上面摆着栩栩如生的小型石雕，扶手椅上面覆盖着毛线织的坐垫，钩了美丽的花纹，还配了缎面的羽毛软枕。  
卡卡舒服的摊在火炉边的矮脚沙发上，克里斯坐在沙发扶手上玩着自家恋人柔软的卷毛。  
“好暖和啊。”他的脸庞被炉火熏出一点柔软的光晕，“我最喜欢冬天烤火了。”  
“你真的是吸血鬼么？不是说吸血鬼都不怕冷的嘛？”克里斯看着懒在自己大腿上的男朋友，亲昵的蹭蹭他的鼻尖。  
“可是我就是喜欢火炉你有意见嘛——”卡卡抱住自家男朋友劲瘦的腰，活像一只树袋熊抱着一棵树，“尤其是家里的火炉，还有烤饼干的香气——”  
“那是因为我烤了饼干。”人马内斯塔围着围裙带着烤箱手套走出来，“你就是喜欢冬天赖在软垫上不用动吧，卡小猪？”  
卡卡从克里斯的怀里面探出一个脑袋来：“姜饼！桑德罗，是什么口味的啊！”  
“我大概是FFF团火把味的。”内斯塔面无表情的把饼干放在卡卡面前的小方桌上，在卡卡拉长了声音的“桑德罗~”中把他从克里斯的怀里面挖出来，“想吃饼干就多回家过冬，别老在外面，和——”说着瞟了一眼克里斯：“浪。”  
克里斯：弱小无辜不敢说话，别看嗅嗅，嗅嗅是无辜的。  
“咚！”  
卡卡刚刚打算为自己的男朋友抗争一下，就被一声巨响给打断了，内斯塔看看声音传来的方向，淡定的说：“安德烈亚大概又从床上滚下来了。”  
果然不一会儿，一个脸上带着被黄金床硌出的睡痕的男人走进来，身后还拖着一条晃来晃去的尾巴：“我好像闻到桑德罗你烤了饼干啊。”他几乎是闭着眼睛走到方桌边上，拿起一块饼干放进嘴里，“嗯，是处女鲜血的味啊。”

克里斯：你们米兰做饼干都这么有情调的嘛！喂！妖妖灵嘛！这里有人违反人类狩猎法！

“啊，是樱桃味啊。”卡卡嘟起嘴巴，看上去不是太喜欢的样子。  
“还有婴儿骨头味的。”从厨房里面又传来一声巨响，因扎吉端着另一盘饼干出来瞥了僵硬的手都不知道该往哪里放的克里斯一眼。  
“皮波！你就不要吓他了嘛……”卡卡探身从因扎吉手里的托盘中挑了一块美杜莎样式的饼干递到克里斯的嘴边，“尝尝吧，皮波最喜欢的幼儿饼干味，主要成分是婴儿奶粉。”  
“哇，孩子他爸，卡卡长大了胳膊肘都向外拐了，我真的好伤心啊~”因扎吉把饼干并排放到内斯塔的饼干的旁边，脱下手套，捞起内斯塔的围裙假模假样的擦擦眼泪。  
“孩子他妈，你要习惯，小鸟都是要飞走的。”内斯塔戏也很足的环过因扎吉的肩膀，唉声叹气。  
“你们够了啊，”真·大鸟的塞壬雷东多推开城堡大门进来，后面跟着大家长马尔蒂尼，这两位老人家一早去集市上挑了一大颗圣诞树，这位从马德里过来过冬的大前辈脱下手套揉了揉卡卡柔软的卷毛，“好歹是马德里的崽，你们要欺负也趁我不在的时候欺负吧。”  
“怎么叫欺负！”内斯塔不满嚷嚷。  
因扎吉更是干脆的又假哭一波：“哇，不是幼崽就没有人权了嘛！”

醒醒，戈尔贡，你就算是幼崽也没有人权。  
你本来就不是人。  
雷东多无语凝噎，失去了唯一来自马德里的大前辈的支援，嗅嗅克里斯抱紧自家小男朋友，两条宽面条泪。  
嗅嗅做错了什么啊！  
马尔蒂尼则是指挥两个影帝去把圣诞树挪进来，内斯塔无条件服从大家长的指挥，走的时候还拎走了饼干吃着吃着又要睡着了的皮尔洛。  
卡卡坐直了身体，趁没人看着凑到克里斯嘴边“吧唧”一口，“放心啦，我不会让他们欺负你的。”

尤文巫师团到的时候，内斯塔他们刚刚把大大小小的装饰挂上树。“右边一点，再右边一点。桑德罗你行不行啊，又挂歪了，这样不对称啊。”因扎吉站在树下指挥高个子的内斯塔，怎么看这个小灯泡的位置不太对，“保罗选的树很有问题啊，怎么枝条长的那么歪七扭八的。”  
边上传来一个软软的声音凉凉的说：“有本事你自己出去挑树啊。”  
因扎吉冷冷哼了一声，把手遮在眼前故作张望的样子：“谁在说话，我怎么没看到人呢？”  
小个子巫师一脚狠狠的踩在因扎吉的脚背上，巫师帽的尖角戳着因扎吉的脸。  
因扎吉吃痛，一挑眉刚要还击，马尔蒂尼已经换了一套衣服出来了：“亚历，你们来了啊，罗伯特今年不过来么？”  
尤文巫师团的二代团长亚历桑德罗·德尔·皮耶罗对着米兰的大家长露出一个乖乖牌的笑容：“老师南半球度假了，今年不过来。不过老师托我给您带了礼物。”说着从大大的巫师袍下面扒拉出一个蓝色的礼盒。  
“他真是——”马尔蒂尼接过礼盒，“你们都先进来休整一下吧，晚餐马上就好了。”  
皮耶罗乖巧的点头，带着尤文巫师团的巫师们往二楼的房间去了，临走不忘记和因扎吉互瞪一眼，身体僵硬的都同手同脚了——由于被变成石像实在是太多次，已经产生了戈尔贡抗性。  
这段孽缘要追溯的话可以追溯到好几百年以前，因扎吉还年少的时候。那时的心无比之大的戈尔贡加入了尤文巫师团，差点被巫师团未来的团子团长当成魔药材料下锅了，自此结下梁子。后来因扎吉被马尔蒂尼拎到米兰公馆，每年冬天还是不和皮耶罗吵架就难受。  
比如他现在在厨房里拼命的往皮耶罗的茶杯里面加胡椒粉。  
可是好巧不巧的是，当他把这杯加了半罐胡椒粉的红茶端给皮耶罗的时候，皮耶罗正好在拆一个包裹给内斯塔展示他新收集到的藏品——一小罐河童的秘药。  
河童的秘药有返老还童的功效，大约只要指甲挑起针尖这么多点，就能让人的年纪退回到十几年以前。  
皮耶罗闻到浓郁的胡椒的味道，还来不及反应过来就打了一个巨大的喷嚏，那个小小的罐子里面的粉末随着皮耶罗的喷嚏飞出了罐子。  
因为因扎吉的胡椒粉实在放的有点多，他接连打了好几个喷嚏，等他终于停下来的时候发现自己手里的小罐子已经空空如也。  
而面前的客厅像是被大雾笼罩了一般，伸手不见五指，只能听见各个角落不断的想起东西掉落的声音。

等窝在沙发上腻歪的卡卡和克里斯听见动静从沙发那边探出身来看的时候，本来客厅里的人都不见了，取而代之的是看上去很眼熟的怪物幼崽趴在一堆堆的衣服上。  
卡卡目瞪口呆的看向客厅里面唯一还是成年体的皮耶罗，皮耶罗颇为无辜的看回去，手里还拿着那罪魁祸首——一只手是装河童秘药的小罐子一只手是那杯倒霉的红茶，眼睛水汪汪的。  
“阿嚏。”他又打了一个小喷嚏。


	5. 米兰公馆大危机·中

米兰公馆大危机（中）  
八百年前的坑还魂了——

卡卡，一个180多岁的吸血鬼，米兰公馆最小的住客，目前觉得自己有点不好。  
是相当的不好。  
在他的回忆里面，圣诞节是独角兽的祝酒词，是人马的甜点三明治，是戈尔贡的礼物堆，是米兰墓地准备的新棺材还有巨大的圣诞树——挂着五颜六色的彩虹小球的那种。  
没有一个是现在这样，到处都是摇篮奶瓶和小孩子的哭声。  
穿着围裙拿着奶瓶的卡卡发出一声深深的叹息。

一个小时之前，家里的大人们都在河童秘药的效力之下变成了小孩子，而罪魁祸首尤文巫师团团长表示没有解药只能等大家自然恢复，他很遗憾他帮不上什么忙。  
不过，要是说这句话的时候，他手上没有把小戈尔贡像是编花绳一样拧巴来拧巴去嘴里还念叨着：“原来小时候是蚯蚓吗？”会更加的有可信度。  
卡卡觉得有必要先赶快拯救一下自己快要被玩的翻白眼的监护人。  
当然，戈尔贡，这种神秘又狠毒的生物，即使变小了也是小的神秘又狠毒的生物，因扎吉毫不犹豫稳准狠的咬住了皮耶罗的虎口，把牙齿里面储备的那点毒素死命的往皮耶罗的伤口里面送。  
得，变小的不仅仅是年龄，还有心智。  
皮耶罗被因扎吉——成年的那个咬习惯了，被蚯蚓——啊不是小戈尔贡咬这么一口完全是不痛不痒，扯着尾巴把咬着他手的小蛇拽下来，皮笑肉不笑的问卡卡：“我能拿皮波钓鱼么？”  
卡卡正在赶紧赶慢的把地上那一滩衣服捡起来，听见皮耶罗的问题疑惑的回头：“哈？”  
“让他把鱼的内脏石化了，我省的除内脏。”  
“好像很实用的样子？”  
“那我去了。”  
“当然是不行！回来！”

卡卡好不容易把可怜的毫无招架之力的蚯蚓——他也默认了这是一个蚯蚓，从皮耶罗手里面抢回来，蚯蚓自动自觉自发的爬上他的胳膊，卡卡甚至都还没来得及和一脸“为什么不行啊我们要物尽其用”的巫师解释，后腰就被小人马结结实实的撞了。  
内斯塔，即使是变小了，那个冲击力也不亚于一颗炮弹。卡卡觉得他的腰现在不太好的同时庆幸，好歹撞过来的是内斯塔，要是是他们亲爱的公馆主人马尔蒂尼，他现在已经被捅了一个对穿了，字面意义的对穿。  
想想就痛。  
卡卡这么想着，艰难的扶着自己的腰回头，准备安抚一下人马——他安抚不了他还有巧克力，没有什么是一块巧克力解决不了的，要是有，那就两块——这一条定律在内斯塔身上永远适用。  
刚刚一回头，一个彩球就砸到了他的脸上，从圣诞树上面捋下来的，结结实实的，不带收力的，差点把卡卡引以为傲的鼻梁给砸歪了，一头小卷发的人马对卡卡做了一个鬼脸，咚咚咚的跑掉了。  
气的卡卡差点一把把手上的戈尔贡甩出去。  
没人告诉过他，他亲爱的监护人小时候都是一群什么样的讨厌鬼。  
而卡卡的男朋友克里斯，在最初的震惊之后，迅速的打开了自己的手机，开启了疯狂拍照模式。  
如果只是拍照也就算了，他还把照片发上了马德里group。  
【加载中……】  
【照片已发出】  
【小鸭子jpg.】  
【嗅嗅克里斯：你们猜猜这是谁哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【狐狸精劳尔：这个圆脸有点眼熟？】  
【九尾狐劳尔：古蒂你又随便改我群名称！】  
【米诺陶莫罗：这个圆脸我也觉得有点眼熟……】  
【尼斯湖水怪拉莫斯：不认识，发型不错，和我原来的很像~】  
【刻耳柏洛斯古蒂：我就改了略略略，楼上的原来的发型似乎也不是原创吧？】  
【半兽人-你们的老父亲-耶罗：倒是看上去有点像雷东多，费尔下蛋了？】  
【嗅嗅克里斯：就是他哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【……】  
【……】  
【九尾狐劳尔：？？？】  
【刻耳柏洛斯古蒂：啥？？？！！！？？？】  
克里斯没有再回复，因为卡卡夺过他的手机，把钱包和外套塞给他：“你快点去买一下婴儿车摇椅还有奶粉什么的！快去！”  
“问题是我不认路啊！再说了今天圣诞节你不会要我和人类一起去挤圣诞大采购吧喂？”

当然最终嗅嗅还是没有真的惨到被扫地出门，因为——  
（此处插播一条广告）  
珀伽索斯快递，来自赫利孔山的品质保证，真正的使命必达，缪斯女神用了都说好！  
（广告插播完毕，谢谢观看）  
快递员·【小将】·布冯：“一个六连排婴儿车，六个婴儿床，六个奶粉瓶，6吨的奶粉，6箱尿不湿，还有一打的{小怪物洗澡专用情趣泡泡多色五彩浴缸小鸭子}。收货人：克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，来这里签字，麻烦给五星好评哟亲(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～”

给给给一定给，给你六颗星不怕你骄傲，如果能够不把最后一条念的那么字正腔圆正义凛然就更好了。  
克里斯飞快的把字签了，回去拯救和独角兽争论的快要哭出来的男朋友。  
“我要去找马尔科。”  
“马尔科回荷兰了。”乌得勒支天鹅是独角兽的监护人这件事卡卡有听说过，但是那是太久之前的事情了，想想看啊，那可是独角兽的少年时代啊，卡卡只是一个180岁的宝宝，离他太遥远了。  
“那我要找德米。”  
“阿尔贝蒂尼也——不在。”  
“比利呢？”  
“额，出门了？”  
“哦，那这里不是我家，我要回家。”小独角兽意志坚定的站起来往外跑。  
“这里就是你家啊！”  
“这里是我家的话为什么没有马尔科、德米和比利？”  
“因为他们现在不在家啊！”  
“他们不在的家那是家么？”  
“………………”谁来救救我？？？为什么变小了的保罗我还是说不过他？？？他的逻辑学是谁教的？？？  
“他们过一会儿来接你，我保证！”克里斯大包小包的拎着快递进来，开门一根独角兽的角正对着他，马尔蒂尼终于挣脱了卡卡随时准备冲到外面去，由于身高问题他的角指着某一个非常尴尬的部位——  
“他们？是马尔科还是德米还是比利？”独角兽眯起一双水蓝水蓝的大眼睛，不信任的看着马德里出品的嗅嗅：“过一会儿是过多久？”  
“额……”  
“明天早上？”皮耶罗拿着一面小镜子出来，“至少我的老师明天早上就回来了。”  
“你的老师是谁？”  
“巴乔，罗伯特·巴乔。”皮耶罗把镜子递到马尔蒂尼面前。  
小独角兽终于看见一个熟悉的人了，歪着头打量了一下镜子里面的人：“罗伯特你怎么突然老了这么多啊？”  
好心没好报的巴乔：………………

你以为这就是折腾的巅峰了么？  
不，这只是开始。  
毕竟在不怎么遥远的马德里，有一架飞机才刚刚起飞。


End file.
